House of Violet, Blue, and Ruby
by CherryDott
Summary: NSFW (Nice Stuff For Werewolves) A collection of hetalia writings and things that I'm going to put here. Mostly going to be PruAus and GerAus to be honest. M for a reason. Reviews and possibly notifying me on conjunction errors would be much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Roderich, you're exactly like a cat" Ludwig said with a small chuckle, taking off his reading glasses and reaching to set them on the coffee table in front of the recliner. Only a few minutes ago, the brunet had walked in without a word and sat down in his lap like it was no big deal. He wasn't necessarily wrong, his behavior seemed similar to one, he was slightly skittish. How do cats act? Like they're royalty, aristocratic. He could also be relaxed and serene if he was in the right mood, the decorative and frilled collars he liked wearing somehow topping it off. He looked back up the the blond, and Ludwig imagined his ears flattening in disapproval as he made a frown. He sighs. "This is where I normally sit, and you're in the way," he stated simply, crossing his arms.

"I never said I was bothered by it," Ludwig said, holding the other's thighs and shifting them so that he was straddling him. In an attempt to keep his balance, Roderich placed his hands on the other's shoulders and swallowed. "W-watch where you put your hands, idiot!" he barked in response to Ludwig keeping his hands on his backside.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a growing smile, giving him a playful squeeze. It turned into a fit of snickering as the aristocrat seemingly became more and more angered; to anyone else, terribly flustered.

"Don't play dumb, get your hands off my ass," Roderich demanded slowly in his low and threatening voice, but a blush spreading across his face which made Ludwig laugh again. He continued shamelessly feeling him up but moved one hand to trace small circles on his lower back, making him shiver. He moved his hand slowly up his sides, chest, and resting to cup his chin while he ghosted small touches along the way. Roderich made a small groan and Ludwig scanned his face to see if it was from annoyance or pleasure, eventually deciding on the latter. "You know that we shouldn't, Gil's coming over today..." Roderich murmured, his eyes purposely avoiding the his partner's face because both knew it would push him over the edge. He tilted the other's chin until their lips met, the brunet's expression softening as he seemed to internally grumble, "fine, alright" and going along with the mood. It was surprisingly soft at first, gentle and loving which made Roderich move closer. They pulled apart for a bit, cautious ice blue meeting expectant violet. In the couple of seconds that he was distracted, it seemed like minutes until he gasped as Ludwig's hand found his growing arousal.

He made a small whimper and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, burying his face where his shoulder met his neck and hugged him close. "You don't seem to have a problem with it now" Ludwig said quietly, continuing to palm him as his pants grew tighter. Roderich removed his tight embrace and moved to kiss him again, obediently opening his mouth for his partner's tongue to enter, Roderich moaning into the kiss as the other made it more heated. "You wear too many clothes," Ludwig murmured, giving a gentle nip to the other's bottom lip as he moved a hand to unbutton the brunet's vest until he slid it off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Roderich kept a hand planted on the other's shoulder for balance, his expression glazed over with pleasure as he reached to loosen his cravat and eventually tossed it to the floor.

Ludwig rested a hand in between buttons on the brunet's dress shirt and bent down to his ear. "Listen to me... you're mine, Roderich" he said in a low and playful whisper as he tore open the other's shirt revealing his chest, a couple of buttons snapping off. Roderich was too distracted to yell at him for the broken shirt (which he most definitely would've done otherwise), and started forcefully grinding against the blond while moaning, "I'm yours, all yours!" like it was some kind of mantra. Kissing his chest, Ludwig teasingly guided one of his nipples into his mouth then sucked on it hard, prompting a gasp from Roderich. The brunet paused and stopped moving his hips against the blond to reach and unzip his pants, the restraint becoming a bit painful. Unbearable. Ludwig noticed him struggling a bit to get them off, holding up his legs and slipping pants and underwear off of his ankles. Roderich watched the other unzip the front of his pants, and he couldn't help but wet his lips. The blond moved his hand to his entrance, rubbing circles on the sensitive flesh but pulling them back quickly when the brunet rutted his hips down to take in the fingers. He only made a disappointed whine when they were moved away. "Patience..." Ludwig whispered and made the other sit still, him going back to his excruciating teasing.

"Please, Ludwig..." he murmured, tightening his hold and moaning again when his leaking member brushed against the other's who was a bit larger. Ludwig slipped one finger into his warm entrance, Roderich easing down on it. Seeing he got used to it, he put in a second finger and thrusted them slowly, dragging a quiet moan from Roderich. He kept moving the two, scissoring and sensually rubbing anything he could reach. Adding the third, he fingered the brunet deep with his hand and barely brushed against his prostate, making him create soft and excited moans from the contact. "A-ah... please.. I-I need you..."

"I know, I know" Ludwig murmured against his neck as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of the wet space, deciding that he should use at least four to accommodate himself without hurting him. The last time he grew too impatient and didn't prepare correctly, Roderich flinched whenever he noticed his presence for a week.

Adding the last, Roderich nearly melted against him and moved himself with his hand. "You want it bad, don't you..." he whispered softly, Roderich managing to nod and whimper a reply. The blond removed his hand and settled both on his hips.

Feeling a loss of the other's digits, he shifted himself so that his entrance was positioned above the blond's cock. Thinking that he wouldn't give him what he wanted without "patience," he rubbed his hole against the head of his dick and gave him a needy look that could've been substituted for a beg, waiting.

Ludwig placed his hands on his hips and forced him down, the brunet's back curving and him quickly clamping a hand over his own mouth to muffle a loud moan, his breath hitching afterwards. Being filled quicker than he was used to, he sat down and slowly took his hand a way from his mouth, shaking in pleasure as he tightened his grip on the other's shoulder for support. Ludwig held onto him under his thighs and slowly raised him up, lowering him and building a steady rhythm. He made a soft groan from the warm and wet feeling around him as well as the loud brunet clawing into the back of his neck. Eyes zipped shut, Roderich moaned repeatedly from the slow yet delightful pace and other vulgar sounds that filled the room.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, noticing the other shivering excessively and wondering if he was ok.

"Just- mmh! Harder..." he said softly, Ludwig laughing gently at the expected request. The blond moved an arm around his back and picked him up, leaning forward and setting him not so gently on across the coffee table, a vase falling over on it's side (Ludwig mentally sighing in relief that it didn't have water in it and it didn't shatter), the brunet's eyes widening from the sudden change. He took a death grip on the edge of the table, Ludwig holding his legs above his own shoulders and pushing back inside of him hard. He screamed in pleasure from the hard force, the bruising pace much more to his preference.

"Usually so uptight and put together... I love it when you lose control for me" Ludwig said a bit teasingly, admiring the other's state, so to speak. The brunet's hair thoroughly messed up, his face a dark crimson and his dark lavender eyes glazed with lust, who wouldn't admire at least for a little bit?

The tip of the other's cock barely brushed against the outside of his entrance before he pushed in harshly to hammer against his prostate. Neither of them complained about it, Ludwig's face showing nothing but concentration and Roderich's cries bouncing of the walls. Roderich was moaning like a slut and he knew it, but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Both feeling a familiar tightness build up in their core, Roderich was the one to state the obvious. "Ludw-ah! I'm... gonna cum!" he yelled without any other care, his nails dogging into the finish of the wood. Ludwig smirked and kept one of his legs over his shoulder, pushing the other one away and spreading him to where it looked almost painful. "A-AH! Yes, there!" he moaned as the blond hit his prostate straight on, repeatedly. He couldn't take it anymore. Every time the blond's hips met his ass, he cried out from extreme pleasure.

"A-ah! Ludwig, I'm...!" Roderich said in a sweet cry to his partner as his body tensed up and he climaxed. The blond's pace didn't slow and he marveled a bit at how much cum he forced from him, the sight of it and the brunet tensing around him making him lose it. He thrusted hard back into him before he released deep inside. His eyes clouded with pleasure, Roderich laid across the table and panted heavily, a small moan escaping him as he calmed down from his orgasm, still shaking. He carefully pulled away from his tired boyfriend and watched as his hot seed spilled out of him. Ludwig leaned close to the shivering and whimpering form and picked him up, sliding an arm under his back and the other under his legs, scooping him up and holding him closely.

He had worked an after-care routine for Roderich down to a science: enjoys small kisses, likes a hot bath at least and hour or longer, tea during. Usually wants privacy during the bath, but if he's in for longer than two hours he's fallen asleep. After the many times it's been done, he expects a large towel on the counter and a change of clothes left on the bed. After he's clean and changed, there's almost always a nap close together on the couch, or if it's nighttime they go to bed in each other's arms.

Reaching the bathroom door, he gave a light kiss to his cheek which made the brunet smile. "Thank you" Roderich murmured, the door creaking open and Ludwig walking inside, setting him back down to stand upright. He briskly moved across the floor to the tub and turned the water on, plugging the bottom of the tub and keeping his hand under the faucet to keep track of the temperature.

A few minutes passed and steam rose from the full tub, the blond turning off the water. He paused to admire his work, then to admire his partner before he stepped away and slipped out of the door. He poked his head through, saying, "call if you need anything, I'll be back in a little bit" before disappearing down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig bolted up the stairs, bounding up each step as fast as he could carry himself. Reaching the door, he swung it open. "Roderich, are you ok? I heard a scream-"

The room was pitch black save for the light from the hallway pouring through the door, illuminating a terrified Austrian laying on the bed. He had quickly swiped a pillow from his side and pinned it to his vital regions, his eyes widening from fear at the sight of the blond German standing in the doorway. A light buzzing sound and the white fluid dotting his face and sticking in his hair told the blond everything he needed to know.

"This isn't... I thought you weren't coming home for another hour... it's not..." he sputtered as he stared back at the blond. Ludwig just chuckled to himself and walked towards the bed, sitting down. "It's fine, Roderich. Everyone does it..."

"But I have to ask, where did you get this?" Lud asked, referring to the the toy against his prostate as he pulled the pillow away from him and tossed it carelessly to the side. If he wasn't already red, he was now because of the sheer thought of Ludwig even looking down there. "...I borrowed it from your room..." he mumbled, covering himself with his hands as much as he could manage, shifting uncomfortably. Earlier that day, he was a bit astonished by how many he had, different types, and pretty much anything you could imagine that would be used for bondage. He reminded himself to never look in Lud's closet unless he absolutely needed to.

"I think you forgot to ask..." Ludwig states as he pulls on the toy a bit, blushing as he sees Roderich make a high pitched gasp in response. He teasingly dragged it in and out of him, sending sensual shivers through his whole body making his member twitch and throb. Ludwig smirked as he watched the brunet gasp and pant from the extra attention he was getting. "S-stop it, please... just leave me, a-aahh" he practically whimpered, his voice dripping with his submission and arousal. He leaned back against the bed. He hated the fact that he couldn't find the energy to get away, but even if he had it then deep down he wouldn't want it to stop.

"And this is one of the biggest ones too," he said in an amused tone as he harshly pushed it back in. "But I'm sure you're aware of that, Roderich..." The way he said his name was heartstopping, each syllable flowing from his lips like honey.

"S-shut up... I just grabbed the first one I saw" he moaned, closing his eyes tightly. "Nnh... a-aahn.. I didn't... hah... on purpose!"

"Sure you didn't..." Ludwig said softly, repeatedly shoving the toy into him. "I do appreciate you being truthful, though." He took the time to observe him, seeing his eyes zipped shut and his face a deep crimson. His face had some spots, but most of his cum was sticking to his chocolate brown hair. Ludwig's hand placed on his thigh to hold him in place, he slammed the toy into him at a quickened pace, the other creating short and loud moans whenever the toy struck his prostate. "Mmh, s-stop! Mmhm.. gonna c... um.. nnh!"

Ludwig flicked a small switch on the vibrator, turning it on to it's highest, and he left it in place and sat up. He bent down till he was almost uncomfortably close to his face. "And the best part is, you're letting me tease you..." he whispered.

"L-ludw-aahh..." He moaned softly as Ludwig moved away from his face and back in between his legs, dragging a finger up his shaft. "So you like that, eh?" He said with a little chuckle, massaging the tip firmly. The brunet squirmed a little more at his touch. "Stop... s-stop it, it's too... much"

The pressure building in his core made him want to cross his legs. Now, his finger barely prodded at the head of his swollen cock, still slick against his precum. He was so hard by now, the gentle pressure from his finger just enough to keep him from coming; and it only made him frustrated.

His hips barely twitched upwards and to his disappointment, Ludwig moved away. "I was wondering, how did you manage to find one of my better ones?" He asked, faking a puzzled look to taunt him.

"I-I thought that this one would be about your size" Roderich said softly, reaching back down to touch himself, Ludwig smirking from his comment. The brunet stared at him as he pulled away, sitting and relaxing in front of him. "What are you doing" Roderich murmured, a bit of normal personally showing through the fog in the form of annoyance as he raised an eyebrow. "Well? Show me how you do this" he said simply, staring at him in a way that somehow turned the brunet on more. He slowly spread his legs to give a better view, gently moving the vibrator with a shaking hand.

The more the blond saw, the more his overall image of Roderich was warped. He had seen him as most had, prim and proper and never breaking his cool. Even after Gilbert had visited to torment him, he had reported rarely seeing him out of his composure and neat clothes. Rarely. But, he had never seen him like this in the slightest. He was finally vulnerable, and practically performing for him. Plus, it took little to no convincing by how horny he already was.

Pushing aside almost every normal aspect of him, and what was left was simply astonishing to Ludwig. The brunet kept his face tilted away with one eye trained on Ludwig, the thought of him watching somehow arousing him further. Along with his surveying, his face was slightly scrunched and heavy with red. A mix of whimpers, gasps, and moans slipped freely from his lips, pink and nearly taunting. His darkened violet eyes were clouded deeply with pleasure, hidden behind black frames that pretty much everyone knew were fake. But there was a detail that made Lud's heart stop. It was so minor, but the stray lick of hair that stuck up from the rest was curved into a heart, and that just seemed to top it off like a cherry.

He wondered if he would ever picture Roderich differently from the perfect form before him. His back arched slightly off the bed and he made more defined moans, his hand speeding. Ludwig felt a pang of jealousy, suddenly removing the others hand and replacing it with his own. The brunet didn't seem to care, moving his hips back with it as it was moved much quicker. Seeing him like this only made the blond ache to be inside of him, and he quickly provided himself that. Without thinking, he clamped a hand hard around the base of the brunet's member, replacing the toy with himself in a few swift movements.

Roderich cried out in ecstasy, his fingers digging into the sheets. It felt amazing, his thick cock warm inside of him and feeling like heaven compared to the boring plastic he was used to. It would've been perfect if there wasn't a hand closed firmly around him to prevent his release. He considered voicing his need but Ludwig then slowly started to move, and he nearly melted. "Please, nnah! H-harder!"

As time went on, he only went deeper and deeper as Roderich's moans bounced off of the walls. He moved back hard with each thrust until he grew too weak to move at all, Ludwig pounding into him so hard that he knew it must've hurt. It felt too good for the brunet to care. The sensation that it all sparked in his brain was more than unbearable. He felt so full from his cock and was painfully hard, tears of pleasure ran down his face. "L-let me cum... please," he nearly sobbed, the blond ramming into his prostate so hard that his glasses started slipping from their perch.

Ludwig took in the sight of him and loved every bit of him. Roderich was moaning uncontrollably, reaching high tones that he could only make with the help of another.

The events after seemed to go too fast for both of them. Ludwig's hand slipped from where it was restraining him and he immediately released onto both of their stomaches. He cried out so loud that his throat stung afterwards, his back curving as he tightened around the blond. He created a soft whimper as the remaining space inside of him was filled with heat, Ludwig groaning as he came.

He carefully pulled away from him and watched his chest rise and fall. Ludwig gazed down at the mess he had created, the brunet's eyes fluttering shut as he quickly became unresponsive. He panicked for a moment realizing that he had fainted, quickly getting up off the bed and leaving the room to get water and something to clean him up with.


	3. Rough Ruby

"You're the absolute worst."

Both of them had to have rolled their eyes so hard it hurt. "Why do I even bother putting up with your shit?" Roderich asked, and before Gilbert could answer, "It's rhetorical, don't even try."

"Wow, I rarely hear a cuss out of those proper lips, how about you use them for something useful for once?" The blond spat back, "It might be the only thing you're good for, now that think about it," he added, a type of venom to it that the brunet didn't like in the slightest.

"Hm, you're thinking now? Be careful, that might be an overload to your disgusting brain," he retorted, taking a small step back. Gilbert kept a familiar gaze, brilliant crimson barely concealing a radiant and burning heat within his eyes. _Window to the soul, quite a confusing one at that. If you can call what he has a "soul"._

"Shut your mouth," he said lowly, each word punctuated with a certain bite that he only used when he was angry. Roderich didn't hear it every day, but he loved when he dragged it out of the blond. He even loved the rough grip fastened to his jaw, loosened just enough so that he could speak. That one hand, connecting both as they slowly backed towards the bed.

"Make me," Roderich said simply, raising his eyebrows and focusing directly to his eyes. He had long learned not to be afraid of them, vibrant pools of blood that carried deep emotion. In times like these, he adored them. Fixated on them, bringing a hand to the others wrist and lightly caressing, gently guiding it to cup his face with his own slender hand on top of it.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He muttered, edging closer to his ear. Pausing, he enjoyed listening to Roderich's breathing quickly become uneven. "You'd like it if I made you do anything, right? You'd love it even more if I made you scream..." He whispered softly, just loud enough that he could be heard. That sent a violent shiver down his spine, a hand on his hip as he was finally pushed against the foot of the bed.

One second to the next, the hand on his hip quickly moved to his chest and pushed hard, knocking the breath out of him as he was forced backwards. His vision already started clouding, swallowing more air as he inched backwards to the bed. He didn't even need them to see, maybe they were dirty? Even with his glasses, he was struggling to focus his eyes as he saw Gilbert still standing, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt with haste. It looked like his hands were shaking, was he still mad?

God, it had to have been a thousand degrees in that tiny bedroom. Dim, hot, hazy, a thousand other words popped into his head but he tried to stop his head from spinning. He slowly crawled backwards, trembling hands almost like they forgot how to undo a simple button and a zipper. Roderich stopped halfway and glanced up, just in time to see the other shrug off his shirt and toss it in a graceless pile on the floor.

Anyone could have mistook Gilbert for a blood-starved tiger at that moment, not skipping a second to pin down his prey and lock onto his neck. Roderich tried to run his hands along the blond's chest, he was so close that it was difficult. Small peppered kissed were constantly planted on his neck, and he settled to drape his arms across his back and hug him a slick fraction closer. Instantly the best mix of a hushed gasp, lower half twitching, straining, Gilbert sinking his teeth into white skin as Roderich's nails dug and scraped into his back. He groaned into his neck, white streaks disturbing dozens of scars.

"You never get tired of doing that, do you…" Gilbert muttered, kissing down to his collarbone while his two hands pulled his shirt apart roughly. Roderich would've cared in any other situation, but now was definitely not one.

Gilbert sat up and stopped himself from laughing as Roderich glared at him, if you're going to tease will you at least finish? He sat up slightly and kept his look, though with his hair disheveled, flushed down to his neck with his shirt slipping off of his shoulders, the blond bit his lip and barely refrained from fucking him raw right that second.

"Do I even have to tell you? Take that fucking thing off, and get on your hands and knees like the bitch you are, " He spat, pulling down his fly and watching in amusement as he all too happily did so. It was all intimidation, slightly shifting to pull his pants off of his legs, slowly kicking them off the bed before he made the grave mistake of taking his eyes off Gilbert for one second. He quickly grabbed his hips and turned him on his side, Roderich yelping in surprise as he was quickly turned to his stomach.

"Hey wait-" he was cut off with his arms being jerked behind him, holding both of his wrists together.

"You've tried my patience," Gilbert removed his belt and tightly bound his wrists together, one end longer than the other. Roderich's face was pressed against the bed, he turned his head to the side to help him breathe, about to speak yet his mouth was dry.

"You always walk around with that same know-it-all face, your nose turned up at anything I say," Gilbert snarled, his cock lightly pressing against his entrance just barely teasing. "That makes you look like you need a nice, rough, fuck to put you in your place, hm?"

"Y-yes, please- mmh!" he choked back a moan with the belt being grabbed, pulling him back by his wrists. His chest no longer touched to bed, rising off of it, Gilbert's strong hold keeping him up. He wound a bit of the belt around his hand and held it tighter. "I bet you'd love a leash right now, you're just going to have to make do, I'm afraid" Gilbert teased, pulling on it more to make Roderich arch his back.

Pushing in slowly, Gilbert rather enjoys how Roderich begs for it, he bends close to his ear to hear the hushed prayers of the one helpless under him. He rolls his hips roughly, the brunet giving a startled cry in response.

"Careful now, wouldn't want Luddy across the hall to hear you now, yeah? What do you think he would do to you if he found out you were playing with his brother?" he teases, sharp stabbing thrusts forcing him to whimper involuntarily.

With the headboard hitting the wall, a light knocking could be heard through the top floor of the house, hearing the creak of a door somewhere outside. _That idiot couldn't've left the door unlocked, he's insane._

As horrible as it was, the door slowly opened and Gilbert didn't stop, instead he only thrusted harder until he was in him to the hilt, distracting Roderich from the door as his eyes rolled back. Ludwig only stood silently in the doorway as if processing Gilbert's animalistic behavior, Roderich moaning uncontrollably from it all.

Ludwig walks in and slams the door shut.

...

Cliffhanger because I'm an asshole, shall be ccontinued next chapter


End file.
